Out of Place
by Dracoismylovemuffin
Summary: Draco has to live with American muggles! AHHHH! After his parents death he is forced to live with muggles for an entire summer!


Draco sat staring out the window looking the snow capped mountains in the distance and the trees that flew by the window of the train. He was still in shock from recent events. Which was probably evident seeing as he hadn't cursed, yelled at, or even talked to a single person for 2 days. All he could think about was his mother. He knew that it really wasn't his fault. He had heard at least 30 people say it to him day in and day out, but he couldn't stop this feeling of guilt rush over him every time he even thought about her. Draco could never really say he loved Narssia and everyone new she only had love for her self.....or did she? He began to think about the last time he had seen his mother. It was the same night she had died. Right before she left for a death eater meeting she had come in to tell Draco good bye. Which was rare enough as it is, but when she had seen him in his bed and thinking that he was alseep she had bent down and kissed his forehead. Something she hadn't done since he was a small boy. Draco had been stuned by the action and couldn't respond even if he had wanted to. So he had just blown it off and gone back to bed. ' If only I had told her that I really do care....' Draco was suddenly taken from his thoughts as the candy witch opened compartment door. "Hi would you like anything to eat?" "Umm..... no" He had to shake himself and wake up "On second thought, could I get a cup of coffee" She was about to say that it wasn't on the menu list. Then she noticed the listless look in his gray eyes and the circles underneath them "Sure why not" The witch conjured up a cup of coffee in a split second and handed it to Draco. "Would you like anything with that?" "No" it was a short reply and he knew he should probably thank her seeing as she had conjured up a cup for him since it usually wasn't on the menu, but he was to lost in thought to bother. Draco sipped slowly at his coffee. The thoughts started to drift to his current situation seeing as it was because of his fathers death he was on this blasted train. Draco still had to wonder how that old fool Dumbledoor actually managed to get him here.He had put up a good fight but the old man had finally one out in the end. Draco blamed his current state on the matter 'how am I supposed to argue with anyone when I can hardly keep my thoughts away from my mother to eat!' *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* "You wanted to talk to me sir" Draco said this in his usually bored tone, but there was a hint of strain in it. Dumbledoor didn't blame the boy. He had been through a lot in the past week. "Yes. Please take a seat Mr. Malfoy" With that Draco sat in one of the red armchairs close to Professor Dumbledoor's desk. "Lemon drop Mr. Malfoy?" The professor said this as he gestured towards a white china dish. "Sir I do wish you would just tell me why you called me here have to finish packing before the feast tonight." "Yes, Yes of course. Well I called you up here to tell you that we have finally received a letter from the ministry on where you will be staying." With this Draco sat bolt upright in his seat. He had been waiting for over 2 weeks for this letter. Now it was here. He prayed that he wasn't going to France over the summer to stay with his aunt Lucile. ' please god please. I will go anywhere but there. I will not spend one minute of my time in that hell hole!' "Wh..Where am I going to go?" said Draco in a slightly breathy voice. "The ministry has called upon me to decide where to send you" "What why would they...... never mind and where sir do you plan to send me?" "Mr. Malfoy I have put great thought into this and I have decided to send you away to live with a family in the muggle world." "WHAT!!!! Your kidding me right. You can't honestly think to send me there! I wont go. No force on earth can make me go live with those.." "Mr. Malfoy. I would ask you to take your seat so we can discuss this in a reasonable manner" Draco still infuriated sat down.'When i said anywhere but at Lucile I meant somewhere I could actually live! crap I think hes serious. My life is over......NO NO NO its not over. I cant live with those those things! there hardly even people.' "Sir if i may ask why you could possibly think to send me there?" Dumbledoor said nothing. He just sat and smiled with that blasted twinkle in his eye that he always got when his mind was made up. Draco seeing this new there was nothing he could do.' ug its that blasted twinkle why does he have to look at me like that. I feel like potter! sitting in Dumbledoors office. Him sitting across from me smiling and twinkling and smiling and twinkling..does my misery never end!!' "Alright then fine! Where will I be going? London I suppose?" "Actually you'll be going to Boston." "Huh? I've never even heard...........omg! your kidding! Not only are you sending me away to live with some stupid incompetent muggles, but their American! I've never even been to America and I'm very happy to keep it that way. I refuse to go.......you cant make me."  
  
Draco knew he sounded childish but honestly muggles....America it was all just a horrible nightmare! "Mr. Malfoy I will once again ask you kindly to take your seat" for once again Draco had jumped out of his chair " Now this has all been arranged and you will be leaving tomorrow morning. You will go to the train station as usual but instead of getting on the hogwarts express you will be getting on a different train. This train will take you to London where you will meet the social worker who will fly with you to America." "Fly?" Draco was confused at this point. 'how are we supposed to fly to America. Not even the best flier in the world could take his broom that far' "Yes, on an airplane. I believe you've heard of these in you muggle history classes." Draco had run out of energy. At this point Draco had given up. He had just nodded and heard the rest of the information with a blank look. "Now with all that on your mind you going to need some time to think I imagine. I will see you at the feast tonight." With that Draco had stood up and gone up to his room. Know that his life was about to change, and he wasn't going to like it. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Draco had drifted off to sleep during the 7 hour train ride to London. When suddenly he woke to someone shaking his shoulder. "Sir we've arrived at the station" It was one of the young witches who worked on the train "Oh.. yes thank you." With that Draco grabbed his bags and stepped out of his compartment then headed for the door. All the while dreading what was to come. 'how am I going to live? oh well i guess I'm here I might as well get it over with after all its only one summer' Those might have been the thoughts going through the average persons head, But Draco is not your average person. His thoughts were a tad bit rude. 'I'll kill anyone of those stupid muggles who even dares talk to me! I can't believe that stupid senile old man sent me here! what does he expect? me to come back as one of his muggle loving freaks!! I'd be no better than Potter! the nerve of that man! Then Draco's thoughts were cute short, again, when he was practically shoved of the platform by the people behind him. He hadn't realized he had stopped. 'here I am in muggle London waiting for my doom. what am I going to do? how am I going to live surrounded by these .....people........no Draco their not people their more of.. things. Yes! thats what they are! THINGS!" *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* A strange woman walked up to Draco after about five minutes of being of the train. She had average fetures with brown hair and hazel eyes. "You must be Draco" She said this in a happy-go-lucky tone of voice that made Draco frantically look for a bathroom. "Well that was pretty tough to figure out seeing as there isnt anyone else here." The woman , much to Dracos' annoyence ignored his sarcastic coment and intorduced her self. "HI. I'm Lucy and I'll be the one to take you to the Douglass's" "The who?" "The Douglass's. They are the family you will be staying with for the next 12 months." "Oh joy! I can't wait to meet them." "Oh well I'm glad your so optimistic." By this point Draco was getting very agitated with Lucy and was just about to reply rather rudely when he realized it would be a waist of breath. So he picked up his luggage and folowed her through the wall which was the exit of station 9 3/4 and which led to the muggle world. As he stepped through the wall he was imediatly hit with an eruption of sound. There were muggles every where running around trying to find out where there trains were. In Draco's opinion it was total caose. He stood there for a moment staring at the people he was going to be surronded by for the summer. If he had been anyone else he might have burst into histarics. But he Draco Malfoy was always calm and always perfect. So instead he turned to Lucy to ask where they were going to meet the Douglass's 'what a lame name'. But before he got the chance to ask her anything she was talking again. "We're going to take a fire place to boston. It is just around the bend......ah here we go." "You have traveld by flu powder before havn't you?" "Yes. Who do think I am? Never travled by flu powder indeed!" "Well here we are. We will be going directly to Boston." She throught the flu power into the fire place. Then she quickly stepped into it with Draco at her heals.There was a flash of color around him. Then all to soon for Draco they were in Boston. "Hmmmmmm it really is a lovely town, you are very lucky to stay in such a nice place." "Oh ya I feel so lucky" *incoherent mumbling from draco* "The Douglass's should be here any moment. They are wonderful people. Mr. Douglass is a Dentist and Mrs. Douglass is an artist. They have 2 daughters Alanna and ......oh I know this ummmmmm." "You know I really could care less" "Oh well you will meet them soon enough oh and look here they come!" "Joy.. raptier. I'm overwellmed with happiness!" What Draco really wanted to do was grab the Flu powder out of Lucy's hand and run! But no.....then he saw them. Draco really couldn't describe the feeling he had. Utter horrer was a bit of an understament, and he was far past dread. Now he just had to suck it up and deal with the cards he was delt. "OH OH OH! You must be Draco! Oh your adorible!" Draco had never been called adorible and he never ever wanted to be called 'adorible' or anything like it again, and not ,if at all, in Mrs. Douglass shrill voice. "Uh ya......you must be Mrs. Doug......" Draco was then cut short and being smuthered in a hug by Mrs. Douglass. He had never like affectioin, and had never once hugged anyone espesially not a total compleat stranger. "Oh no no no call me Martha, and this is my husband Jack. Oh I can't wait to get home so you can meet Alanna and Chelsy. Oh you will love them." 'I didn't even love my father and they expect me to love these two girls, who are probably worse then their pathetic parents.Well I can see how fun this is going to be' "Well hi there son I'm Jack ,as my sweetums here already mentiond" Jack and Martha exchanged little giggles and snuggles at this point that made Draco look for a bathroom near by. "So how about we grab your bags and put them in the trunk?!" "Trunk?" Draco coming from England was appalled at the slang these Americans used. "Oh thats right your from Britian. Lets see ummmm oh yes a 'boot'. Is that right? HAHAHAH such silly words." 'silly?!!! We'll see whats so funny after I shove my bagage half way up your ass!' "Well come on dear lets go. Draco darling come come were of to go to your new home" *shudder from Draco* 'Oh I can't even stand to listen to 3 words come from that womans mouth how I'm going to survive the next 3 months is a mistery...... ahhh shut up shut up you stupid whench!!!' 


End file.
